The Camp Rock Legends
by MimiBangs
Summary: Happens after camp rock 2.The new found inseperable Camp Rock Legends head on a rough journey, living the dream. The fame, the fortune, what could possibly go wrong? What would Brown & Axel have anything to do it with it. Smitchie, Naitlyn, Jella
1. Chapter 1: The New Found Legends

**CAMP ROCK 2 FANFICTION**: _The Camp Rock Legends_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: (Happens after camp rock 2) The new found inseperable Camp Rock Legends; Mitchie, Shane, Caitlyn, Ella, Peggy, Nate, Jason, Baron and Sander head on a rough journey, living the dream. The fame, the fortune, what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

**Chapter 1: The New found Legends(prologue)**

1st chapter will not be interesting as it is only introducing the story line. Sorry... It's gonna be kinda long as I combined the original chapter 1 and 2 into a chapter.

Brown's POV:

It's not the end, just the beginning. Camp Rock is saved. Nonetheless, what's important is that everyone had their share of fun at summer camp. This is our song, our summer, this is where we belong. It's because of these kids and my nephews, our camp is saved. They are definitely the stars, a camp rock legend. Most of all, it's Mitchie I am thankful for, like an angel sent down from heaven, bringing joy to all of us, light to darkness. Never have I regretted inviting Connie Torres as a caterer at Camp Rock.

"This our song, This is our song..." These kids are definitely one of a kind.

All the camp rock counsellors sat by the bonfire, as hot as lava it burned the core of my soul. Bright yellow orange, flames danced, flickered knowing they were being watched by the Camp Rock counselors. The fire was a dragon roaring with fury and spitting charcoal, with the immense heat that slapped our faces. You could smell the wood as it was burning it smelt like charcoal. Above the dark black clouds were low and hairy in the skies, like locks blown forward in the bleem of eyes. They watched the bonfire were in high spirits, nothing could separate their inseparable bonds they have built. One that have been built for a lifetime.

"Finally after 3 hours, the calls are slowing down," Connie exclaimed as she walked towards us, sitting by my side. All the other campers had already left to sleep in their cabins.

I smiled at her, as she slumped on the log. It has definitely gotten more business for us. I watched as Shane and Mitchie cuddled on a log, Shane whispering things into Mitchie ears as Mitchie giggled. Mitchie is someone I accept Shane dating. She has brought the real Shane back. Caitlyn, Ella, Peggy, Nate, Jason, Baron and Sander watch them and cooed. They are definitely one cute couple.

Caitlyn's POV:

I watched Shane and Mitchie, envying them.

"So guys, thank you for saving Camp Rock. We didn't win but we won the hearts of many thanks to all the camp rock counselors who stayed as a team, working together till the end. I am very proud of you guys. You guys are the new generation of Camp Rock Legends. Mitchie, Shane, Caitlyn, Ella, Peggy, Nate, Jason, Baron and Sander, thank you for everything" Brown smiled as he complimented us. We definitely did well.

"Brown, it's mostly because of Mitchie and Shane. Scratch that, mostly Mitchie because Mitchie only makes Shane sane before he can do anything good," Peggy teased, already giggling.

"Thank you, Wait, HEY! That's mean," Shane said, pouting.

All of us couldn't control our laughter as we burst out laughing. Even Nate fell off the log.

"Well the pop star is offended. But I have to agree with them, I make you sane," Mitchie said, giggling as she kissed Shane's cheek.

"Yeah pop star, she definitely makes you sane," I said as I stuck a tongue out at him.

"That's rock star to you Caitlyn. Only Mitchie can call me pop star," he replied, stick out his tongue at me too.

"Wow, I like my 'girlfriend privileges'. I just wish we could all spend more time together. School starts in a week. Junior year," she said as she hugged Shane.

"Believe me. You don't want to go on tour with Shane and Jason. But I have to bear being the youngest brother, always bullied. Luckily, we don't have tour anymore. Jason loves to watch birds, sing in the shower and watch Barney. AND ALWAYS HOG THE GUITAR HERO while Shane over here loves to EAT ALL THE ICECREAM! Everyday its 'Mitchie this, Mitchie that' or else he would scream Mitchie's name in his dream," Nate complained.

Jason oblivious as always did not realise what Nate say but Shane was already all red, hiding his face at the crook of Mitchie's neck. All of us burst out laughing. Mitchie, on the other hand, was trying to control her laughter, "hey guys, I know you love teasing my boyfriend but he won't seem to get off me now. Anyway, I think it's kind of cute." She smiled.

"Shane, don't you dare have dirty thoughts. Connie wouldn't really appreciate it. As much as I hate being uncool, " Brown said as he laughed.

"I am definitely gonna miss you guys. Mom says we're moving to New Jersey and she is gonna enroll me in a new school there, Millburn High school, Junior Year. It kinda suck since I don't know anyone there," I said with a sad smile.

Somehow I was rather confuse because Mitchie suddenly seems so excited, "Oh my gosh, Caitlyn are you serious, at least it won't suck if I happen to be schooling there, right."

My eyes widened, "No way! Yay, at least I know someone, who happens to be my best friend."

"After this it's back to recording for us. I am gonna miss you guys and my Junior Rockers. That reminds me, I need to head to the cabin. Night, guys. See you tomorrow." Jason ran to the Junior Rocker's cabin.

"I am glad we managed to convince Jason to take up the job as Junior Rocker Counselor. He did a great job after all," Shane said, "We better get back to our cabins. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day filled with tears. I am definitely hitting the beds. Night guys."

Shane got up as he kissed Mitchie's forehead before leaving to his cabin.

Brown and Connie got up next and headed to the Mess Hall.

Sander and Barron got up, "Night guys."

Ella, Peggy and I got up but Mitchie didn't, "Hey Mitchie you coming?"

"Nah, I will hang around for a little while with Nate."

Mitchie's POV:

I got up as I scoot over to Nate's side, staring at the dying fire. Nate was strumming some chords on his guitar. Suddenly he stop and looked into my eyes. "Thank you, Mitchie. Thank you for everything you have done. You have brought my real brother back and that's something I really appreciate. No one could go through him, not even me. You bring him so much happiness. And I want to get to know you better, be better friends."

Nate gave me a genuine smile. I hugged him, letting my head rest on his shoulder.

"Normally, I would get mad seeing my girlfriend hug someone else. But since you're my brother, I'll let you pass. And I am glad the both of you are getting along considering the fact that you have never been happy seeing all my past girlfriends," Shane said causing the both of us to jump. Shane gave Nate a toothy smile.

"Hey you can't blame me. All your past girlfriends were sluts and idiots. I happen to like Mitchie and she is a good friend," Nate stuck his tongue out at his older brother who was smiling before he took his jacket from a log and leaving again.

"Well, I think I should get my rest too. Come on Nate, you should rest too," I said as I got myself on my feet as I pulled him to his feet too. "Before we go can we exchange numbers first." We took out our phones as we exchanged numbers.

We walked too our cabins quietly, not trying to wake anyone up.

_**NEXT DAY:**_

Shane's POV:

"It's already 7 o'clock, get you boyfriend out of bed please," I heard Nate saying.

I hid myself under my pillow. "Come on Shane, wake up." I felt someone shake me.

"Go away" I groaned, throwing the pillow to whoever was trying to shake me. Before I knew it, I felt a familiar soft lips on mine. I tried to deepen it but she pulled away.

"Hey! You know, I could get used to being waken up like that every morning." I said pouting. "Come on and get up you lazy pop star. It's the last day of camp rock, last day I get to see you."

"Ok I'm up. I'm gonna get changed."

"Hey guys I am skipping breakfast kay. Help me tell Uncle Brown for me, will ya," Nate said as he sprinted to the docks.

"Looks like someone is eager to meet Dana. I am glad he likes Dana and all but I don't think she is the right catch for him. Someone like... Caitlyn is better," I said as I pulled on my shirt.

"Whatever makes him happy... Come on pop star, I am starving and I need breakfast." Mitchie said as she interlocked our fingers as we headed to the Mess Hall.

"MITCHIE, SHANE OVER HERE!" I heard Ella shouted, waving her hands in the air. We walked to the table, Caitlyn, Peggy, Ella, Barron and Sander were already there.

"Hey where is Jase?" I asked.

"With his Junior Rockers, eating at the stage outside."

"Why not we grab breakfast and head over to the docks to eat," Barron suggested.

We nodded as we grabbed breakfast and headed over to the docks.

Mitchie's POV:

All of us sat at the docks as we enjoyed our last meal together before we had to pack and leave. I noticed Nate walking at the beach with a glum look.

"Excuse me guys. I have to go see someone."

All of them nodded as I got up. Shane watched me run to Nate, looking worried.

He was sitting on the shore. I sat by him, hugging him.

"Nate, You alright?" I asked cautiously.

He shaked his head as he rested it on my shoulder. And I felt my shirt getting wet. He was crying, "I am sorry you have to see me like this, Mitchie."

"What's wrong? What happened?" I squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"Dana... Dana has a boyfriend. I saw her kis... kissed hi...him just now," he said, crying harder. I hugged him letting him cry on my shoulder.

"I am so sorry, Nate..." I did not know what to do but patted his back.

When he stopped crying, he hugged me and kissed my cheek, "Thank you, Mitchie for being a good friend. My brother is lucky to have you. I have to go pack. See you later Mitch."

He got up and left to the cabins. I got up and walked to the docks.

"Mitch, what happened?" Shane asked, thoroughly concern.

"It didn't work out well between Dana and Nate. Apparently, Dana has a boyfriend and Nate saw Dana kissing him," I said, giving a weak smile.

"I feel so sorry for Nate..." Peggy said.

"Well we gotta pack, so we're gonna go..."Sander said as Peggy, Ella, Barron, Sander and Shane got up.

"See you later," Shane whispered, giving me a peck on the lips before heading to the cabins.

"You alright Caitlyn?" I asked,giving her a light hug.

"It's just that, I don't know. I kind of like Nate and I feel bad."

"Don't worry, Cait. He'll come around." I said giving her a reassuring smile, "Come on we have to head back even though we already pack last night."

_**HOURS LATER...**_

We walked to the main stage, where everyone were saying their goodbyes. Tears all welled up in their eyes. No one wanted to say goodbye.

Tess headed up to me, "Hey Mitch, I will see you next year. Sorry if I may have been a bitch this year for ditching camp rock. But I totally regret it. See you next summer. Make sure to fill me in on what's going on. Especially between you and Shane."

She came up and hugged me before leaving in a limo.

I headed to help load the van. Mom was busy talking to Brown. After everything was loaded, I realised we were the last few left. The bus haven't left and connect 3's tour bus haven't left either. Shane, Caitlyn, Ella, Peggy, Nate, Jason, Baron and Sander came up to me with all their bags.

"I am gonna miss you guys!" I exclaimed, hugging everyone, and exchanged numbers with Jason.

"Hey Caitlyn, your parents have already moved to New Jersey, right? Wanna take a ride with us instead of the bus. We have a lot of room since there isn't much food left. All you nidda do for me is give me your address," Mom said.

"Really? Oh, THANK YOU, CONNIE! You're the best!" Caitlyn shrieked as she hugged my Mom.

"You guys are so lucky you leave near each other. I am stuck with this 2. Well at least we are heading to New Jersey on Christmas at Uncle Brown's place. And we're definitely drop by often considering the fact that Shane here, is a sap and can't live without his girlfriend." Nate said.

All of them hugged me. I went over to hug Nate, "Don't worry about Dana, okay. There is so many girl's out there who is lucky enough to get you," I whispered in his ear.

He smiled and thanked me.

Shane came next giving me a kiss before pulling me in for a hug.

"I don't wanna say goodbye..." I whispered in his ear.

"Neither do I. I will drop by this week, okay. See you, Mitchie."

He let go, as I saw tears in his eyes. Yes, he was turning into a sap because of me.

"Later pop star," I said kissing his cheek.

"So anyway, what would we Camp Rock Legend say if you would like to record a song in my garage. We recorded 'Our Time is Here' last year with Peggy, Mitchie, Ella and Tess. So wanna record a song this year? But this time at New Jersey?" Caitlyn asked.

"Sure."

"Yeap"

"Why not.."

"YES!"

"Ok"

"YAY!"

"Alright."

"Yes."

"Since you guys are going to record a song, make sure to invite me, I don't mind dropping by. In fact, Connie, do you wanna have spend Christmas and Thanksgiving together, the Grey's, Gellar's, Torres's and the Cessario's?" Brown asked.

"Sure, but you have to ask the Gellars's family first."Connie replied.

Soon enough we heard the horn of the camp rock bus.

"See you soon guys, we gotta go. Keep in touch, kay," Ella caled out as Peggy, Ella, Sander and Barron made a run for the bus.

"We gotta go too. See you soon," the Grey brothers made a run for their tour bus.

"Well, I have gotta go lock up. See you soon," Brown said.

"And we have to make a move. Come on girls," Mom called for us to get in the van.

"So where do you live, Caitlyn?" Mom asked.

Caitlyn showed Mom the address on her phone. "Well, what do you know, 71 Blueberry."

"Wait you moved into Mrs Peelock's home? Oh my gosh Caitlyn, we can see each other everyday!" I shrieked and hugged her.

"What do you mean?"

"We live at 70 Blueberry!"

"Wow, we're neighbors. Now I will never miss you. And you can help me move in and unpack."

"Save all your energy, we have a 5 hour ride ahead of us." Mom said.

I took out my phone.

_**TO: Mitchie**_

**Hey miss you already. Xx**

_**FROM: Shane**_

_**TO: Shane **_

**Hey pop star, miss you too! Guess who moved into my neighbor's house. CAITLYN DID! xx**

_**FROM: Mitchie**_

_**TO: Mitchie**_

**Really? That's cool. So this week we only have recordings so we can meet you only on Monday next week... xx **

_**FROM: Shane**_

_**TO: Shane**_

**It's alright. See you next week then. Call me tonight, kay. Xox3**

****

_**FROM: Mitchie**_

* * *

Really long chapter.

Read and Review please:)

Love, Alison


	2. Chapter 2: Says who?

**CAMP ROCK 2 FANFICTION**: _The Camp Rock Legends_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: (Happens after camp rock 2) The new found Camp Rock Legends; Mitchie, Shane, Caitlyn, Ella, Peggy, Nate, Jason, Baron and Sander head on a rough journey, living the dream. The fame, the fortune, what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

**Chapter 2: Says who?**

Caitlyn's POV:

"Caitlyn, Caitlyn, we're here!"

"Go away Mom. 5 more minutes."

"Does she always call you Mom?" I heard Connie's voice.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Cait!" Before I know it, my body became all wet.

"MITCHIE!" I got up, "Do you always have to pour water on me."

"I will stop if you learn to wake up!"

I got up from the van and saw Mom and Dad in front of a house.

"MOM! DAD!" I screamed and ran to them, embracing them into a hug. I saw Mitchie doing the same to another man which I recognised to be Steve as I met him last year at Final Jam.

Mitchie's POV:

"Dad, I missed you so much!"

"I know sweet heart. How was camp?" Dad asked.

"We'll talk during dinner where we are inviting the Gellar's over for dinner. Come on, let's go introduce ourselves," Mum said, dragging me and Dad over to the Gellar's household.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet, Mitchie Torres, she is my best friend from camp. This is Connie, her Mum. She catered for camp rock and this is Steve, her Dad. Guys, this is Rachel Gellar, my Mom and Ruben Gellar, my Dad," Caitlyn introduced us.

"Ruben Gellar. The Ruben Gellar, the one that made me look like a fool, making me wear a dress and ran around campus?" Dad asked.

"The one and only! How have you been, Steve?" Mr. Gellar asked.

"Wait, you know each other?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah, Ruben and I were college buddies," Dad said.

"Hey, Michael. Michael, I would like you to meet our new neightbours, Mitchie Torres and Connie Torres. We met at camp rock. And this is Steve Torres, Mitchie's Dad, who also happens to be Dad's college friend. And this is my older brother Michael Gellar" Caitlyn introduced.

"So lets say we have dinner at my place where we can catch up and talk about camp rock? Offering world famous TORRES BURGER," Dad asked.

They nodded as the Gellar's and Torres's head to their separate house. "So Caitlyn, I'll come by later after I unpack alright. I will help you move in and all."

She smiled and nodded before running off to her house.

"Mitchie! Oh my gosh, Mitchie, you're back!" Sierra scream running over to me giving me a hug.

"Hey, Si. Where's Sonny, Zora, Chad, Nico, Grady and Tawni?" I asked. **(HAHA, I felt like using their names. Sonny with a chance rocks!)**

"They went to Barney's to get a snack. I passed. I missed you so much. I wanna hear everything about camp rock. I saw Camp wars yesterday. And I especially wanna know about a certain Shane Grey," Sierra said.

Me, my face had turn all shades of red.

"Well that will have to wait. I gotta unpack and help Caitlyn unpack too. She moved in next door!" I told her.

"Oh cool! I wanna meet her. But the story?"

"Later, I'll bring Caitlyn over so we can go out with the guys and all, alright?" I replied.

"Fine. I'll tell the guys you're back," she said walking to Barneys.

Caitlyn's POV:

Wow, who said moving was easy. I stared at the boxes in my room. Why can't it arrange itself?

"Hey Caity." Michael came in my room looking nervous.

"Hey Mike, why so nervous?" I asked.

"Just wanted to ask if Mitchie is single? Because she is kinda cute and hot," Michael said, stuttering.

Wow, Mikey likes Mitchie. Well, thats unexpected... But, what can you say... Lots of guys like Mitchie.

"Well, Mitchie isn't... She is with my best friend?"

"And who is your best friend?" Michael asked.

Should I tell him? Yeah, maybe I should...

"Well, Mitch is with Shane," I said nervously.

"The Shane Grey? Oh well never mind. Kind of expected considering the fact she is super hot," Michael said as he left my room.

_**TO: Mitchie**_

**Hey Mitch, once you done unpacking, come over quick, I got something to tell you!**

_**FROM: Caitlyn**_

_**TO: Shane**_

**Hey pop star(HAH, i don't care what you say, i am still calling you pop star!)! Just wanna tell you that I am neighbours with Mitchie and my elder brother kinda like Mitchie. But Mitchie doesn;t know. Tell Jase and Nate to have fun recording:P**

_**FROM: Caitlyn**_

At the tour bus; Shane's POV:

"I miss Mitchie!" I whined.

"Dude, quit whining before I stuff Jason's sock in your mouth!" Nate screamed at me.

"Ok bro, chill. I will shut up."

Suddenly, my phone vibrated. Mitchie said she's busy unpacking. Who is it.

_**TO: Shane**_

**Hey pop star(HAH, i don't care what you say, i am still calling you pop star!)! Just wanna tell you that I am neighbours with Mitchie and my elder brother kinda like Mitchie. But Mitchie doesn;t know. Tell Jase and Nate to have fun recording:P**

_**FROM: Caitlyn**_

"WHAT!" I screamed.

"Shane, what's wrong?" Jason asked as he and Nate took my phone and read it.

"Awhh that is so sweet of Caitlyn to say!" Nate said.

"Wait you're upset cause she called you popstar?" Jase asked.

"Jason, you're looking at this all wrong. He is upset because Caitlyn's bro likes Mitchie," Nate explained to Jase.

"And why are you upset? She's your girlfriend not his," Jason said.

"You don't get it. They are practically neighbours! They see each other everyday. I only get to see Mitchie once a week."

"Chill, big brother. Mitchie won't do anything to hurt you. Trust me. Just 3 more days till you see her..."

"How can I chill, Nate! She is so hot, so many guys like her. Even you can't keep your hands off her."

"I can't help that your girlfriend is my best friend and is a hugger. I happen to like your girlfriend so don't ruin it!" Nate said.

"Fine, I will chill. But if that guy try laying a finger on Mitchie he will die!" I threatened.

Caitlyn's POV:

"Hey Cait, I finished unpacking. So what's up?"

I whispered in his ear, "My bro has a crush on you."

Her eyes widened, "Really? By the way, my best friends told me to meet them at Barneys and I want you to meet them. You can bring Michael along. Tawni is single and kinda cute, maybe he can consider her."

"Sure. I need a break from all this boxes anyway."

"Mike, I am going to Barneys _with Mitchie _wanna join?"I shouted across the hallway.

"Did you really have to stress my name?" Mitch asked. I just nodded.

"Sure."

"MOM! DAD! We are going out for a while."

"Ok honey. Make sure to be back before dinner!"

Mitchie took out her phone, "Hey Si, I am on the way there."

We reached a restaurant just 5 minutes walk. "Hey Mitchie, when are you working again?"

A really tall guy asked, wearing Barney's uniform, "Probably 2nd week of school, Skyler."

"Oh well ok. Saw you on Camp Wars, you were awesome," he smiled before leaving.

"You work here?" I asked. She just nodded. That's interesting...

Mitchie POV:

"Over here Mitchie!" I saw Grady calling over for me.

I ran over to them, hugging them one by one, "OH MY GOSH GUYS! I MISS YOU GUYS SO MUCH!"

"Guys this is Caitlyn, my best friend. We met at camp rock. That's Michael, her bro. Caitlyn's a junior and Michael is a senior. Both of them are joining us at Millburn. This is Siera, Sonny, Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora and Chad. All of them are juniors except for Nico and Chad who are seniors, Zora is a sophomore." I introduced them.

I sat down in between Caitlyn and Michael.

"Hey Mitchie. Tawni is kinda cute. Is she single?" Michael whispered in my ear.

"Yes she is and you should totally ask her out. She looks interested in you," I replied, giving Caitlyn the 'I told you so' look.

"So Mitch the story?"

"Yeah, superstar in the making, we saw you 2 on TV and definitely wanna know the whole Camp Rock story."

"Promise me you guys won't squeal and scream or whatever. Whatever we tell you is to our ears and none of this will leak."

All of them nodded.

"Ok it's a long story, so listen up and prepare to sit here for a long time. I shall start first, Mitch," Caitlyn said.

After 2 hours of storytelling, ...

"OH MYGOSH, I CAN'T BELIEVE MY BEST FRIEND, MIT-" I covered Sierra's mouth.

"Be quiet Si, no one knows yet." I told her.

'Sorry.." She ginned sheepishly.

"But you are gonna be a superstar soon right? You changed him, his your boyfriend and you're awesome singer and you're hot," Chad said.

"Hey stop trying to hit on Mitch, Chad. She already has a boyfriend and I am you girlfriend. Get it in your head, Chad!" Sonny said.

"You know Mitch, you should get used to a lot of guys liking you. So many people have seen you perform and soon enough, you will be an international popstar, kicking your boyfriend out of the spotlight, Next thing you know 90% of the guys likes you," Tawni said.

"Yeah, Tawni is right. Shane would be super jealous. He already freaked out when I told him Mike and Chad like you," Caitlyn said.

"YOU WHAT?" Michael and Chad shrieked.

I was laughing. "Don't worry. Nate almost got killed by Shane because I hugged him. How much worse can it be?" They stared at me like I was insane.

"What, just stating facts. Anyway, gotta go for dinner. See you guys on Monday for school." I grabbed Michael and Caitlyn hand as we made a run for my house. We were already late.

Monday Morning; Nate's POV:

Oh come on how much longer can he whine? We are going to meet Mitch after school. Why does he have to keep whining?

Monday Morning; Mitchie's POV:

"Morning guys. Welcome to Millburn High!" I said as we arrived at school. "Come on, we need to get our schedules."

"That's strange... Why are there so many paparazzi out there?" Michael asked.

We tried to push our way through all the paparazzi who kept asking us who we were to the Connect 3 but we ignored them.

"Hey guys. Did you watch HotTunes this morning? Someone said that you 2 were related to Connect 3," Nico said as he approached us.

"Well, that's strange, only people from Camp Rock and Camp Star and you guys know," Caitlyn said.

We walked the principal's as he warmly greeted us.

"Welcome to Millburn. I am Principal Luke. You may call me Mr. Luke," Mr. Luke greeted Caitlyn and Michael.

"As of you Michelle, welcome back. Here are your schedules. As of you Michelle and Caitlyn, because of the paparazzi out there, we have increased security to double so that they won't harm anyone. Now run along to class."

The 3 of us exit the principal office to meet the guys. "Hey Cait, Mitch, we have all the same classes!" Sonny said.

"Michael, we have the same classes. Let's go, dude," Chad said as they walked to Gym.

"Mitchie, look who's coming over. Melanie and the losers." Sierra said.

"Who is Melanie?" Caitlyn asked. "The 'Tess' of our school. Not the nice Tess, the evil one," I replied.

"Hey Mitchie, wanna join us for lunch?" She asked me, ignoring Sonny, Caitlyn, Zora, Tawni, and Grady.

"No, Melanie. I don't wanna join the bitches group with all your posse. So don't you dare disturb me or my friends alone." I said trying to calm myself down.

"Look Itchy Mitchie. Just because your famous now doesn't mean you can be rude to me. After all, I met Shane Grey over the summer and we dated." She said and left.

All four of us bursted out laughing. Melanie sure is an idiot. In fact, a huge one. First of all, Shane, was at Camp Rock, second, he is my boyfriend. Haha, if only she knew...

Later at lunch:

"Where is everybody?" I asked the lunch lady as Caitlyn and Sonny followed behind me.

Nico, Chad, Michael, Tawni, Sierra, Zora appeared behind us, looking confused.

"Well apparently it had something to do with Connect 3," the lunch lady said.

"Wait I thought I told them to come to my house tonight. Why the hell did they come now? Are they trying to kill themselves?" i asked, thoroughly confused.

"Well, it must be really important if they are risking so much just to see us," Caitlyn said as we rushed to see a limo at the front of our school. The entire school population were surrounding them. Well, that's interesting.

"MITCHIE! CAITLYN!" There was Nate, Jason and Shane pushing themselves through the crowd to get to us.

Nate came forward to us first and said, "It's so good to see you guys again. You wouldn't believe how torturous it was! We have something important and also a surprise. We called you principal and you're released early." Nate gave Caitlyn a hug before hugging me, whispering in my ear, "Listening to Shane whine all day isn't something I appreciate."

I smiled, Jason came to us next and got all four of us into a group hug. Shane came up next, totally ignoring Caitlyn and gave me a hug, so tight I couldn't breathe.

"Can we go public because I miss you so much I wanna kiss you now," Shane whispered in my ear.

I saw Melanie heading towards us and I whispered in his ears, "Sure why not. The paparazzi is already chasing after me so doesn't bother me."

He gave me a quick kiss on the lips causing everyone to stop and look at us in shock. Even Melanie's jaw dropped.

"WELL, WHAT'S TAKING YOU GUYS SO LONG? WHERE'S THE OTHER 2 CAMP ROCK LEGENDS?"Peggy came out of the limo.

"WAY TO RUIN THE SUPRISE PEGGY!" Nate screamed back.

"Oh my gosh Peggy's here," Caitlyn said as she pulled me by the arm shoving everyone in the way before entering the limo. Jason, Nate and Shane were rushing after us and went into the limo.

"Ella, Barron, Sander! Don't you guys have school," I asked.

"Nah, our school starts next week. We moved to the same boarding school at Millburn Boarding School." Sander said.

"Oh my gosh really! Why?" Caitlyn asked. Clearly, me and Caitlyn are confused.

"We'll head to Caitlyn's house to discuss the important matter," Nate said

* * *

Read and Review

Tell me who you want Jason to be with, who you want Nate to be with. And whatever else-

Love, Alison


	3. Chapter 3: A Gift of a Friend

**Chapter 3: A Gift of a Friend**

At Caitlyn's house; Shane's POV:

"Wait, so what you're trying to tell us that you guys move to boarding school here because you got kicked out on your first day of school?" Caitlyn asked, obviously still confused after our fifth time explaining.

"Yes Caitlyn. We were kicked out because paparazzi was harassing us and unlike you, our principal doesn't actually love us," Sander said.

"Oh, wait what? What did you mean by our principal loving me?" Mitchie asked.

"Well your principal clearly likes you. He doubled guards just for the both of you. And he didn't allow Barron or Sander to join. But don't worry, their school is an hour drive from here. And I'm actually quite surprise why you guys are not famous cause you guys did appear on live TV at camp wars," I asked.

"You guys didn't know?" Mitchie looked surprise," Apparently, Sierra told me that Camp Wars was on a Canadian Channel. On some old channel... No one in America actually watches it unless you heard about camp rock or camp star."

"Well even if we wanna hang out here all day, we got a plane to catch at LA." Nate said.

"Wait, so what was the important news? And LA?" Mitchie asked

"The important news was that our manager says we have to finish our recording so we won't be able to see you guys until a month. Then, Connect 3 would be on a break till spring. I'm so sorry we can't spend time with you guys. Our manager really wants us to finish recording 2 albums so we can take our break," Jason said.

I hugged Mitchie, kissing her temple, "I am sorry Mitchie. Once the album is out of the way, we're all yours"

I let go, being dragged by Nate and Jason as we were nearly late for our flight to LA.

Peggy POV:

"Guys don't worry it's just a month. They will be back soon. Especially since Shane is so eager to come back with Mitchie here, they might even finish recording faster. It's possible to record 24 tracks in 2 weeks," I tried cheering Caitlyn, Ella and Mitchie.

Well, I found out from Mitchie that Caitlyn has a crush on Nate and Ella has a thing for Jason. Me, I kinda like Sander.

Suddenly the door flung open, 8 people came into the house.

"Oh hey Mike, guys. This are Barron, Sander, Peggy and Ella. They are our camp friends. You guys just missed Shane, Nate and Jase," Mitchie said introducing us, "and this is Michael, Caitlyn's brother, Sierra, Chad, Sonny, Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora."

"Hey guys. So Sierra, what's the good news you wanna tell us! Now we are at Michael house can you tell us?" the guy who was introduced as Nico asked.

"Well, I GOT A SCHOLARSHIP TO STUDY IN CHINA! AND THEY ACCEPTED IT. I'M MOVING TONIGHT!" Sierra was squealling, jumping for joy. What's up with this gal man. Everyone seemed overjoyed for her except Mitchie. Mitchie stepped forward to hug her, whispering things in her ear. Soon, both were in tears. "Well we gotta leave and help Si pack. Mitch you can join us later if you want," Nico said. Soon, all 7 guys left except Michael who headed up the stairs.

Suddenly I remembered something, "Oh, I forgot to mention. I just found out that Lola has been attending Millburn boarding school so she would show us around and we gotta get going. And Mitchie, you should really go see your friend off. You're gonna miss her. We'll see you on next Sunday alright, " I said, dragging Ella, Barron and Sander into the hummer.

Caitlyn's POV:

Mitchie looks torn about Sierra leaving.  
"You ok, Mitch?" I asked cautiously, afraid she might cry or even get angry.

I heard her letting out a sigh, "Cait, Si has been my best friend since we were 5. I'm gonna miss her so much. I'm not even that close to Sonny, Chad, Tawni, Nico or Grady. I just I don't know. I'm afraid I might lose her. I can't bear to lose my best friend. I don't want to see her go." She broke down, crying on my shoulder.

I hugged her, giving her my reassuring smile, "you don't have to see her go. It's your decision."

She got up, wiping her tears before breaking a run to her house. I feel so sad for Mitchie. I definitely can't bear if I lose any of my best friends. And I definitely can't bear to lose Mitchie. I hope she would be able to make through this phase. I won't be surprise if she doesn't see Sierra off.

Later at night; at the airport; Mitchie's POV:

It's almost 7 o'clock, I better rush if I want to see Sierra before she leaves for China. I didn't even care if I looked like I have been crying for hours, my bloodshot eyes, puffy and tear stained cheek. I tried running as fast as I could as I saw my group of friends bidding farewell to Sierra but my guitar was too much of a hindrance. Luckily, there weren't many people there.

"SIERRAAAA!" I screamed, not caring if anyone was stared. Everyone seemed shock to see me there.

"Sierra, before you go, I want to tell you how much you mean to me, how much I appreciate you as a best friend and I never want to lose you. Well, sing one of my songs actually," I said nervously, looking her directly in the eye, not caring about anyone else.

I began strumming some chords before I began singing...

_**(GIFT OF A FRIEND by Demi Lovato)**_

"_Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself  
'Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone  
It's easy to feel like you don't need help  
But it's harder to walk on your own_

_You'll change inside when you realize_

The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend  
The gift of a friend

Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared  
And there through the highs and the lows  
Someone you can count on, someone who cares  
Beside you wherever you'll go

You'll change inside when you realize

The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend

And when your hope crashes down  
Shattering to the ground you, you feel all alone  
When you don't know which way to go  
And there's no signs leading you home, you're not alone

The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in  
When you believe in, when believe in the gift of a friend"

I watched as tears flow down Sierra eyes freely. She approached me, giving me a tight squeeze, "That was beautiful, Mitchie. Thank you. I am gonna miss you. I will make sure to come back on Christmas and Thankgiving. Make sure to keep me updated." She let go off me, waving before leaving on her plane.

I only realised that Caitlyn has been recording it. "Caitlyn, you better not post that anywhere! That's my special song for Sierra."

She nodded before shutting off her camera. Everyone else headed their separate ways home. I am definitely going to miss Sierra. Well, everyone is. She has been a great friend to all of us.

* * *

Well, since I got everything down, I would be able to concentrate on the main storyline. SO, just you know, main story line begins in chapter 3. Sorry for short chapter...

Make sure to read and review.

LOVE,

Alison

Follow me on twitter .com/AlisonBubbly


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise, surprise

**so, **chapter will be moving on to the real storyline. it's the longest chapter so enjoy:)

read and review please

* * *

**Chapter 4: Surprise, Surprise!**

Mitchie's POV:

Somehow there weren't any media outside our school which definitely was strange, well, in a way it was. But, isn't it suppose to be good. Me, Caitlyn and Michael reached school early today. Michael had ran off to meet Tawni. Yeah, they had officially started dating as off yesterday. Sonny had texted me this morning saying she couldn't make it as she was down with a flu. That means it was just me and Caitlyn. Well, at least we had Calculus with Zora.

Somehow when we were walking down the hallway, I heard a familiar thick British accent. And he looked very familiar.

"BROWN!" I shouted running over him and hugging him. Caitlyn did the same, totally ignoring Principal Luke who was standing beside them.

"Hey girls, what are my two favourite rockers doing here in Millburn?" Brown asked.

"Well we go to school here. Caitlyn started schooling here too as she just moved into town. What are you doing here, Brown? What happened to Shane? Or is it Nate or Jason?" I asked.

"Calm down Mitchie, I have a life outside of camp too, you know. But, I don't think any of my neph- I mean Grey Brother's are in any much of trouble." Brown said.

"Well, I see you guys have met. Mrs Franklin is no longer teaching music here so Mr. Cessario here is going to be teaching music here. And we are definitely honoured to have a member of White Crows joining our staff. Please excuse me." Principal Luke ran off to his office.

"Well, as I was saying before I got rudely interrupted, what I heard was that my nephews are killing their manager. Apparently Shane can't stop whining about you, Nate keeps whining he misses the both of you, Jason can't stop complaining about his birdhouse and Trevor keeps grumbling that his 3 brothers are killing him. And by the way, An-,"Brown paused when he saw someone came out of the office.

"ANDY!" Both me and Caitlyn squealed as we ran over to him and hug him. "Well, hey girls. Didn't know you attended school here too," Andy gave us his toothy grin.

"As I was rudely interrupted again, now I have a good reason why I enjoy teaching in a school. I changed schools. Apparently Jefferson High didn't need my sevices anymore so they send me here since your school requires a music teacher. Oh and by the way, when we are in class, I am Mr. Cessario to you guys. Don't worry you can still call me Brown, but not in school unlike the rest of the students here. Now run off to class alright," Brown said shooing us down the hallways.

We asked Andy what periods he had, apparently he had almost the same period with us. He had gym with me, when Caitlyn has algebra with Chad. At least I've got company for gym.

We had a good time just the 3 of us catching up. The three of us almost got caught for talking in class, and laughing. It was gym and I walked into gym along with Andy.

Coach Henderson came into class as I rushed over so I wouldn't be late, "Michella you better hurry if you don't want to get detention."

He told all of us that we could do as we want as he had to talk to Brown, who apparently came in to talk to him. I missed Shane and some lyrics just seemed to linger in my head. I quickly wrote it down. Andy watched as I scribbled the lyrics that had bothered me into my song book.

_**(Catch me by Demi Lovato)**_

_Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So i can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say good bye__Sometimes you'll think you'll be fine by yourself  
Cause a dream is a wish you make all alone  
It's easy to feel like you don't need help  
But it's harder to walk on your own  
You'll change inside  
When you realize_

Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And dont let go  
But tonight i could fall to soon under this beautiful moonlight

But your so hypnotising  
You got me laughing while i sing  
You got me similing in my sleep  
And I can see this unravling  
And your love is where im falling  
But please dont catch me

See this heart  
Wont settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
l'm terrified of what you'll do  
my stomach screams just when I look at you

Run far away  
So I can breath  
Even though your far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes to high  
Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye

But your so hypnotising  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unravling  
Your love is where im falling  
But please dont catch me

So now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I cant open up my heart without a care  
But here i go  
Its what i feel  
and for the first time in my life i know its real

But you're so hypnotising  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've get me smiling in my sleep  
And i can see this unravling  
And your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me

And if this is love  
Please don't break me  
I'm giving up  
So just catch me

CHORUS  
The world comes to life  
And everything's right  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend by your side  
That help's you to find  
The beauty of all when you'll open your heart and  
Believe in  
The gift of a friend  
The gift of a friend

Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared  
There through the highs and the lows  
Someone you can count on  
Someone who cares  
Beside you wherever you go  
You'll change inside  
When you realize

CHORUS  
The world comes to life  
And everything's right  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend by your side  
That help's you to find  
The beauty of all when you'll open your hear and  
Believe in  
The gift of a friend

And when your hopes crashes down  
Shattering to the ground  
You'll, you'll feel all alone  
When you don't know which way to go  
And there's no such leading you on  
You're not alone

CHORUS  
The world comes to life  
And everything's right  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend by your side  
That help's you to find  
The beauty of all when you'll open your heart and  
Believe in  
When you believe in  
You can believe in  
The gift of a friendSometimes you'll think you'll be fine by yourself  
Cause a dream is a wish you make all alone  
It's easy to feel like you don't need help  
But it's harder to walk on your own  
You'll change inside  
When you realize

CHORUS  
The world comes to life  
And everything's right  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend by your side  
That help's you to find  
The beauty of all when you'll open your heart and  
Believe in  
The gift of a friend  
The gift of a friend

Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared  
There through the highs and the lows  
Someone you can count on  
Someone who cares  
Beside you wherever you go  
You'll change inside  
When you realize

CHORUS  
The world comes to life  
And everything's right  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend by your side  
That help's you to find  
The beauty of all when you'll open your hear and  
Believe in  
The gift of a friend

And when your hopes crashes down  
Shattering to the ground  
You'll, you'll feel all alone  
When you don't know which way to go  
And there's no such leading you on  
You're not alone

CHORUS  
The world comes to life  
And everything's right  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend by your side  
That help's you to find  
The beauty of all when you'll open your heart and  
Believe in  
When you believe in  
You can believe in  
The gift of a friendSometimes you'll think you'll be fine by yourself  
Cause a dream is a wish you make all alone  
It's easy to feel like you don't need help  
But it's harder to walk on your own  
You'll change inside  
When you realize

CHORUS  
The world comes to life  
And everything's right  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend by your side  
That help's you to find  
The beauty of all when you'll open your heart and  
Believe in  
The gift of a friend  
The gift of a friend

Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared  
There through the highs and the lows  
Someone you can count on  
Someone who cares  
Beside you wherever you go  
You'll change inside  
When you realize

CHORUS  
The world comes to life  
And everything's right  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend by your side  
That help's you to find  
The beauty of all when you'll open your hear and  
Believe in  
The gift of a friend

And when your hopes crashes down  
Shattering to the ground  
You'll, you'll feel all alone  
When you don't know which way to go  
And there's no such leading you on  
You're not alone

CHORUS  
The world comes to life  
And everything's right  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend by your side  
That help's you to find  
The beauty of all when you'll open your heart and  
Believe in  
When you believe in  
You can believe in  
The gift of a friendSometimes you'll think you'll be fine by yourself  
Cause a dream is a wish you make all alone  
It's easy to feel like you don't need help  
But it's harder to walk on your own  
You'll change inside  
When you realize

CHORUS  
The world comes to life  
And everything's right  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend by your side  
That help's you to find  
The beauty of all when you'll open your heart and  
Believe in  
The gift of a friend  
The gift of a friend

Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared  
There through the highs and the lows  
Someone you can count on  
Someone who cares  
Beside you wherever you go  
You'll change inside  
When you realize

CHORUS  
The world comes to life  
And everything's right  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend by your side  
That help's you to find  
The beauty of all when you'll open your hear and  
Believe in  
The gift of a friend

And when your hopes crashes down  
Shattering to the ground  
You'll, you'll feel all alone  
When you don't know which way to go  
And there's no such leading you on  
You're not alone

CHORUS  
The world comes to life  
And everything's right  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend by your side  
That help's you to find  
The beauty of all when you'll open your heart and  
Believe in  
When you believe in  
You can believe in  
The gift of a friendSometimes you'll think you'll be fine by yourself  
Cause a dream is a wish you make all alone  
It's easy to feel like you don't need help  
But it's harder to walk on your own  
You'll change inside  
When you realize

CHORUS  
The world comes to life  
And everything's right  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend by your side  
That help's you to find  
The beauty of all when you'll open your heart and  
Believe in  
The gift of a friend  
The gift of a friend

Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared  
There through the highs and the lows  
Someone you can count on  
Someone who cares  
Beside you wherever you go  
You'll change inside  
When you realize

CHORUS  
The world comes to life  
And everything's right  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend by your side  
That help's you to find  
The beauty of all when you'll open your hear and  
Believe in  
The gift of a friend

And when your hopes crashes down  
Shattering to the ground  
You'll, you'll feel all alone  
When you don't know which way to go  
And there's no such leading you on  
You're not alone

CHORUS  
The world comes to life  
And everything's right  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend by your side  
That help's you to find  
The beauty of all when you'll open your heart and  
Believe in  
When you believe in  
You can believe in  
The gift of a friendSometimes you'll think you'll be fine by yourself  
Cause a dream is a wish you make all alone  
It's easy to feel like you don't need help  
But it's harder to walk on your own  
You'll change inside  
When you realize

CHORUS  
The world comes to life  
And everything's right  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend by your side  
That help's you to find  
The beauty of all when you'll open your heart and  
Believe in  
The gift of a friend  
The gift of a friend

Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared  
There through the highs and the lows  
Someone you can count on  
Someone who cares  
Beside you wherever you go  
You'll change inside  
When you realize

CHORUS  
The world comes to life  
And everything's right  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend by your side  
That help's you to find  
The beauty of all when you'll open your hear and  
Believe in  
The gift of a friend

And when your hopes crashes down  
Shattering to the ground  
You'll, you'll feel all alone  
When you don't know which way to go  
And there's no such leading you on  
You're not alone

CHORUS  
The world comes to life  
And everything's right  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend by your side  
That help's you to find  
The beauty of all when you'll open your heart and  
Believe in  
When you believe in  
You can believe in  
The gift of a friend

Well if it wasn't Melanie and her posse came up to me. Melanie had a glint of anger in her eyes. She snatched my song book out of my hands.

"HEY GIVE THAT BACK MELANIE!" I screamed at her, angry that she took away my song book. My song book was personal to me. Songs I wrote were mostly personal to me. Everyone was staring aat us now, including Coach Henderson and Brown.

"So what is this you're writing Bitchie. I didn't know you were a lowlife. Writting poems. 'But you're so hypnotising'. This is so stupid. Just so you know you don't deserve Shane Grey. Shane Grey deserves better like me," Melanie said huffing as she shove my song book into my hands.

"Ms. Greene thats detention for you. The rest of you may leave for next period," Coach Henderson said as he gave Melanie a slip. Andy and Brown were chuckling as they waited for me to gather my things.

I looked at them as Brown said teasingly, "You're so hypnotising. I bet my nephew would be glad to hear that." Everyone had left except for Andy, Melanie and Coach.

I stuck out my tongue at him, "Well Brown, stop teasing me and him."

"Hey Coach that's not fair! Mitchie has a student-teacher relationship with Mr. Cessario and they are on first name basis. Shouldn't she get detention?" Coach just shrugged off the comment, "Wait, you're dating Shane but Mr. Cessario here says you're hypnotized by his nephew?"

"I hate to be uncool but that is none of your business Ms. Greene. But if you're going to harass Mitchie all day, then I shall tell you, I am the uncle of the Grey Brother's so run along now if you don't want to be late for next class. And same goes for you Mitchie, Andy," Brown said.

Coach Henderson left the gym followed in suit was Melanie who was mumbling to herself, clearly annoyed.

"Hey Brown, thanks for that," I said, hugging him before me and Andy left for lunch.

We sat with the rest of the gang as I introduced Andy to everyone else. Melanie was surprisingly quiet at her table which actually meant something was off. Her friends seem to be talking about new shoes so that actually means she haven't told anyone that Brown was Shane's uncle, or maybe she didn't believe him. Whatever, I don't really care. I am actually kind of surprise no one told the paparazzi that me and Shane were dating. Sometimes I don't understand high school.

It was Music for last period as me, Andy and Caitlyn went to class early. Now this was a lesson I was excited for. It's been a while since Brown taught me considering the fact that we were counsellors when we went for summer.

We sat at the back of the class so we could relax. But knowing Brown, there was no way we could remain hidden. Luckily, Melanie was not in my class.

Brown's POV:

I came into class late, well, fashionably late. Hey, I was a former pop star, you can't expect anything more out of me. I looked around class, trying to see if Mitchie, Caitlyn or Andy was in my class. Just my luck, I saw them sitting together at the back of my class. My main objective now that I am actually teaching Mitchie is to help Mitchie go far with her talent. Thus, I will video her will she sang without her knowing. The record deal will be a breeze for Mitchie. She could easily knock my nephews off the charts with just one single. She could easily blow the minds of many.

"Hello class. I am your new music teacher. Please address me as Mr. Cessario. Now, for the year we have ahead of us, you will learn how to sing, write your own song, and even play an instrument. Now, who would like to sing us a song? You may choose to sing a cover or an original. So, I want everyone you to sing, either alone or in a group. We'll start from the back. Eenie, meenie, you," I love doing this. MY finger pointed at Mitchie. I prepared my camera on my table.

Mitchie's POV:

Oh no, not again. Brown is doing the finger thing again like when I first went to his voice class.

Well, let's try my luck!

I shook my head.

"The finger never lies." I knew it.

"But- " I tried.

"No buts young lady, get your butt down here," Brown instructed.

No one has ever heard me sing before, well except for everyone at camp and those who watched camp wars. When I reached the Brown, preparing my guitar, Brown whispered, "I thought you have learnt from lessons with me. You can never deny the finger."

As I face the class as I saw Caitlyn and Andy laughing their asses off. I glared at them but turned it into a smirk when I told Brown something.

"Alright then, you two. Get you butts down here you two. Caitlyn and Andy, get down here! Mitchie said you guys are doing a group performance!" Brown called for Caitlyn and Andy.

The students gasped. Why? I didn't know. Then I heard a couple of students from the front row say.

"How does Mr. Cessario know their names? His a new teacher."

"No teacher has ever called her Mitchie. All the teachers call her Michella. How does Mr. Cessario know that's her nick. Most of all how does he know them?"

At that comment I realised something. Brown just exposed something. But, I can't blame him. I introduced myself to him as Mitchie, "I turned to face him and say in a low voice so no one but him could hear, "Hey Brown, just so you know. All teachers call me Michella. So you should call me by real name if you don't want to create suspicions."

Brown noded and sat down on his chair.

"So Mitchie... what do you want to perform?" Andy asked.

"Well Caitlyn, we've recorded this song in middle of camp. I was hoping you guys could help me," I asked hopefully.

"Different summer? Yeah, sure. I could do backup for you up. Andy, it's the same chords as the one you used in jam night. Do you think you could back Mitchie up on guitar?" Caitlyn asked.

He noded, he took his guitar from his seat and Caitlyn took her laptop.

"_We're like a melody with no words  
Until we figure it out  
We sing  
La, la, la, la, la, la_

I know it's simple, yeah  
But it's worked right up until now  
'Cause up till now, yeah  
Every day's been like a dream world, oh  
But now you're not just in my head, oh no

**Caitlyn joined into the chorus. Singing as she smiled at me. Apparently to her, this was one her favourite songs.**_  
_

_When we remember different summers  
It's like tossing your heart to see where it lands  
Heads is easy  
Tails is harder to plan  
If we're starting all over again and again and again, oh_

You know that I can't help but wonder  
What's gonna happen next  
I'm a little curious, oh yeah  
Every star that I stood under  
When you were under it too  
Did you ever think about us?

I hope you did, 'cause I can tell you  
That's something I'll never forget  
I won't forget

**Caitlyn joined in again, this time dancing to the beat.**

_If we remember different summers  
It's like tossing your heart to see where it lands  
Heads is easy  
Tails is harder to plan  
If we're starting all over again_

Only friends  
Just beginning  
But I hope that we find it again  
So we can go from here, oh

**I sang my hearts out, not caring if everyone was surprised look plastered on each and everyone's face. Well, except Brown who was smiling widely.**

_When we remember different summers  
It's like tossing your heart to see where it lands  
Heads is easy  
Tails is harder to plan  
If we're starting all over again  
Again and again and again and again  
Again and again and again  
When we remember different summers"_

We got a standing ovation as everyone stood up clapping.

"Thank you, Mitchie-ella, Caitlyn and Andy." Well, at least he tried. When I stood up, I saw a camera on his table. OH GAWD! I glared at him as he noticed me staring at his camera, but he pretended nothing was wrong. First Caitlyn, now Brown!

Everyone else performed as a group, no one actually performed

We sat at our places watching as everyone else performed, not really paying attention as I got bored. No offence, but they aren't really very good... Well, you can't compare them to the campers at camp rock. No joke!

When bell rang, everyone scurried out of class but me, Caitlyn and Andy hung back as class were over.

"Well, so I heard from my nephews that the both of you are neighbours. So I wanted to invite all 3 of your families for dinner at my house. Dee would be there. How about tha?" Brown asked.

I looked at the 3 of them and nodded. "Sure."

"Your Mom knows where I live Mitchie so that wouldn't be much of a problem. See you guys tonight," Brown said as we left the class.

"AND BROWN, DON'T THINK I NEVER REALISED WHAT YOU WERE DOING WITH THAT CAMERA OF YOURS!" I called out to him.

"Hey Andy, where do you live?" Caitlyn asked.

"50 Blueberry."

"Well that's not very far from us. I'm 71 and Mitchie is 70. Come on let's get Michael and get going home," Caitlyn said.

We found Michael sucking faces with Tawni at their locker. Caitlyn faked cough warning them about our presence, they immediately sprang apart as they terned beet red. The rest of the group came up to us. We were the only ones left in the hallways.

"Well, if you guys don't mind, Chad, Nico and Grady are coming over to have guy night where we are playing Xbox 360 all night. Andy can join us if you want. Tawni said she is bringing you girls for girls night, sleepover at her house," Michael said as he gave us his signature toothy grin.

"Well, sorry to break both of your plans, but we cannot do girl's night of guy's night. Brown invited us over for dinner, My family, your family and Andy's family. And you happen to be in the Gellar's family so that means you're invited."

Michael noded but asked, "Well, ok than. But wait, who is this 'Brown'?"

And well with sheer coincidence Brown walked through the hallway and waved at us and shouted at us, " I will be expecting you guys to come tonight, Mitchie, Caitlyn and Andy. Don't make me and Dee cook for no reason, alright!"

"Sure, Brown!" we shouted back.

"That's Brown," Caitlyn said.

"Wait, isn't he Mr. Cessario our new music teacher? And you guys are on first name basis? Wait, why does he call you Mitchie? All teachers call you Michella. I am confused. How do you know him?" Sonny asked. Everyone evidently confused.

"Will you guys take it easy. Yes, he is our music teacher. And yes we are on first name basis. He has been calling me Mitchie ever since we met. We know him because he is camp director and my Mom and him are really good friends. And he is also uncle to my boyfriend."

They all shrugged it off.

Nico, Zora, Michael, Caitlyn, Andy and I walked home as the rest walked the opposite direction.

Nico and Zora headed home while me and Caitlyn decided to say hi to Andy parents.

"Hi ma'am, sir I am Mitchie and this is Caitlyn. We are friends of Andy from camp and now in school too," I introduced ourselves to Andy's parents.

"Hi, please call me Vanessa and this is my husband George. I am glad Andy have friends to help him out in school. And I saw you guys on Camp Wars. And I must say, Mitchie, you have a great voice," Andy's mom complimented as I blush.

"Well, we came to say hi. Oh and by the way, Brown has invited your family, mine and Caitlyn's for dinner. Andy, I will text you his address later. Bye Andy, Vanessa, George."

She nodded as we left and waved at them.

Soon dinner time arrived. I got out a cute dress to put on with matching pumps and purse. Rachel , Ruben and Michael were downstairs talking to Mom and Dad. Caitlyn was waiting for me, lying on my bed.

"Wow, finally you're ready," Caitlyn said, every word dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh shut up, Caitlyn."

We took Mom's van to Brown's house. Me, Michael and Caitlyn squashed at the back.

Dad pulled up at Brown's porch followed by George's car.

"Hey Andy!" All 3 of us said in unison.

Our parents started with introductions as they were busy talking among themselves.

Soon, Brown came out of the house, "I was wondering what all this commotion was about, come on in."

"Brown, it's been a while since I have seen you," Mom pulled Brown in for a hug.

"Hey, Connie. We all got some catching up to do. Why not we do it at the table. Dee and I have cooked up a large feast."

"Wait, Dee is here. Mitchie didn't tell me that. SO, Brown, how are things going between you and Dee?" Mom asked Brown. He turned beet red. All of us laughed at his reaction.

"Well, Brown, I didn't know there was a thing going between you and Dee... The boys never mentioned anything about that," Caitlyn asked smirking which caused Brown to turn even redder.

"That's cause the boys doesn't know. Only their parents knows about that." A voice came from the door.

"DEE!" Me and Caitlyn ran to give her a huge hug. Andy and Mom followed in suit. All of us headed over to dining table which was long enough, let's say it could easily fit 30 people at the round table.

The adults were busy talking among themselves while me, Andy, Caitlyn and Michael were talking about school. The doorbell rang and Dee went to answer it. The table grew silent as she left. She came back with a smile plastered on her face. Trevor came in running "UNCLE BROWN!" Wait, Trevor? I thought he should be at the recording studios with his brothers.

Brown enveloped Trevor into a hug. "This is Trevor Grey, my nephew. What are you doing here alone, Trevor?"

"Oh, Dad will explain later. Mom and Dad are coming on the limo. Jason, Shane and Nate took a cab with me and they're still outside arguing. I wanna stay with you Uncle Brown, my brothers are annoying me. Wait is that Mitchie? MITCHIE!" Trevor came over and gave me a hug too. I laughed at his comical act, "Yes it's me Mitchie, Trevor. Do you remember Caitlyn? She was one of the counsellors too. That's Andy, he was also a camper and the other guy there is Michael, Caitlyn's brother."  
"Hey Caitlyn, Andy and Michael," Trevor said uneasily as he waved at them. I ruffled his hair as he took the seat beside me.

"Hey Uncle Brown, I heard Trevor calling for Mitchie," Nate asked as he entered, with Shane and Jason trailing behind. "MITCHIE!" The 3 of them scream as the three of them gave me a big hug, ignoring our parents, Caitlyn, Michael and Andy.

"Well, the four of you just ruined our dinner. Is Mitchie that popular that you forget your uncle?" Brown asked, fake pouting.

Shane, Nate and Jason hugged their uncle and Dee.

"Good thing Dee and I made extra dinner. So did we all forget our manners. I didn't teach my nephews to be rude. BE good boys and say hello to Caitlyn, Andy and their parents."

The boys looked at Caitlyn and Andy guiltily as they walked to them saying hi, ignoring Michael and faced our parents. "Hi Connie, Steve," Shane greeted my parents as Shane, Nate and Jase hugged Mom and gave Dad a hand shake.

"I have heard a lot about you from Mitchie and I am happy for the both of you." Dad gave him a genuine smile. I didn't know Dad and Shane were already on first name basis, oh well...

Shane, Nate and Jason introduced themselves to Ruben and Rachel Gellar and Venessa and George Raddison. After all the introduction, they came over to Michael and introduced themselves. Michael looked nervously at Shane, obviously afraid because his sister told them that he had a crush on Mitchie. Caitlyn seemed to notice. I whispered in her ear, "You shouldn't have told them. Look at poor Mikey." She laughed at that comment.

"Lighten up dude. Why do you look so nervous? So what's your name?" Jason asked.

"Michael, I am Caitlyn's brother," Mikey said nervously.

I could see Shane eyes flare up. So I quickly stood up and hugged him, whispering in his ear, "Don't worry about him. He is over me. He is dating Tawni now." His eyes softens as he kissed my forehead.

"Awhhh, they're so adorable together." I heard someone at the door walk toward us.

"You must be the girl with the voice, the one Shane has been telling us for over a year now! You're Mitchie, right? I am Denise Grey and this is my husband Paul Grey." They each gave me a hug which I was quite surprise too. Shane's cheek were tinted pink. I sat down at my seat.

"Why is it that you Greys always go to greet Mitchie first. I am Brown Cessario! Shouldn't my sister come here and give me a hug? Come here little sister and give you big brother a hug. Why does Mitchie get more attention than I do?" Brown said, fake pouting again, everyone bursting into laughter.

Paul and Denise gave Brown a hug, "Because Mitchie beats you in the popular game, brother." They introduced themselves to the rest.

"Take a seat guys," I said to the boys, plopping myself into my seat in between Trevor and Caitlyn.

"Hey Trevor, get off my seat, I wanna sit with my girlfriend," Shane said to his youngest brother.

"Hey, why do you get to sit with Mitchie? I want to sit with my best friend!" Nate said glaring at his older brother.

"GIRLFRIEND!"

'BEST FRIEND!"

"Guys, I will sit with Mitchie. Besides, who doesn't want to sit with Jason Grey," Everyone laughed at Jason bluntness as Shane and Nate glared at him. The three of them argued as the rest of us watch them argue comically.

"See, Uncle Brown, I told you they can't stop arguing! How do I ever survive living under the same roof as them?" Trevor whined.

"GUYS stop it," Caitlyn pulled them away from each other.

"Mitchie, can you please tell my brothers that you want to sit with your boyfriend," Shane said with pleading eyes. Everyone laughed at Shane as he was already on his knees begging.

"Nate, Jason, I am sorry." I saw Shane eyes lit up as Nate growled at him, "And I am sorry too Shane. I'd rather sit with Trevor, here, since his the only sane one among you four Grey brothers," I teased him.

Shane glared at Trevor as Trevor stuck his tongue out, giving me a side hug. "Hah, Shane, she prefers me to you."

At this point, Caitlyn, Andy and Michael fell off the chair laughing too hard, clutching on their stomachs. They got up and sat down on their chair.

"Trevor, Paul, Denise, they sure bicker a lot, but they don't realise how ridiculously funny they are," Michael commented.

Shane, Nate and Jason sulked as they plopped themselves beside Trevor.

"Well, that's why we're back here. Apparently this 3 can't stop fighting about Mitchie so we can't get anything done. My boys sure do love you Mitchie, especially Nate and Shane. Since they can't get anything done, there's no point in sticking around there so we bought a house around here and there is only one available house in town which was 70 Mulberry. Nate and Shane pointed out that it was just opposite Caitlyn and Mitchie's house. SO it is a good thing so these 3 can stop whining about missing these 2. But now we have a problem. We don't have any place in town to record songs," Paul said, I was blushing.

"Well, Caitlyn has made the Garage into something like a 'recording studios'. Tess, Peggy, Ella and Mitchie recorded some songs last year together in the garage," Ruben said.

"Is it ok if we use it for the guys recording? We can pay you," Paul asked Ruben and Caitlyn.

Ruben nodded and Caitlyn replied, "It's ok with me and you don't have to pay me."

"And since we're at it, and all your parents are here, Brown send in a couple of videos of you guys and I am willing to sign you guys into Hollywood Record. Mitchie, you have a wonderful voice, Andy has awesome drumming and guitar skills and Caitlyn has very good producing skills. We would be willing to sign you guys in along with Peggy, Ella, Barron, Sander, Lola and Tess. I heard Brown called you guys the camp rock legends. You guys can call yourselves that if you want, and work as a band without my boys of course. Unless, they want to let go of Connect 3 and join you guys. I've called the rest of their parents up and they said yes. It's only you 3 left," Paul asked hopefully.

All our parents allowed us and the three of us eagerly said yes to the offer. He passed our parents some contract to sign.

"Since all of us are in New Jersey and you guys will need to start recording. SO we will record at the Gellar's. We can start next week since our boys need to settle in to the house. And we need to fly Tess in."

We smiled as we enjoy the rest of dinner laughing. After dinner, Shane hugged me and whispered in my ears, "I am so proud of you Mitchie."

* * *

So hope you enjoyed it. Do expect Naitlyn and Jella soon, and pleas give me more ideas on any other pairing you want.

Reviews are very much appreciated, thank you.

I am very glad, with the number of hits, favourites and alerts though. Thank you:)

Love,  
Alison


End file.
